Kondo
Kondo is Animalpup's oc. Don't edit his page without my permission first. Ask permission first if you want to use him in a story. Appearance Kondo is silver brindle short-haired Dutch Shepherd Dog. His head, neck, snout and ears are black. He has a rare blue diamond fur mark on his forehead. He looks white than silver on his body, legs, feet and tail. He is a bit darker on his body. He has brown eyes. He wears a royal blue collar with his police dog badge on it. His police badge also has a tracking device in it. Job and Uniform Kondo is a 2nd Rank Police Officer Dog of the Adventure Bay Police Department. Kondo wears black bulletproof police dog vest with the words K-9 Police in yellow on each side of his uniform. There is also a camera mounted on the top of his vest for when he is sent to catch a criminal or suspects by himself and Leighton can see what is happening from a small device. His vest also has a retractable leash for when he needs to chase after criminals and suspects. He also wears a headset to communicate with Leighton and the rest of the police force. He sometimes wears special visor goggles when doing a case at night but they will still be on his head at all times when he is on duty. He also wears a police cap like Chase's but it's black and his visor is always over the front of it Catchphrases *"We're cruisin' for a bruising!" *"You did the crime you do the time!" Personality Kondo is brave, fierce, loyal, courageous, fearless, and tough on duty. He always follows, listens, and obeys his owner and handler, Leighton. He never ever leaves his side unless it's an emergency. When off duty he is very friendly and playful. Though Kondo can have a bit of an ego and show off in front of others sometimes. Bio This Dutch Shepherd has a surprising background. Kondo used to be a stray on the streets of Adventure Bay. He was left to fend at a very very young age. He was found by Leighton, a new officer for the Adventure Bay Police Department. Leighton handraised Kondo all by himself. Once Kondo was a bit older he showed potential. Leighton trained him to be a police officer pup. He did take him awhile to become a 2nd rank police officer pup. Most older dogs in the force tease him about being a slow poke but it does not bother him. Later on, Kondo meets a German Shepherd named Keeno while on walking with Leighton. Keeno told him about his parents but Kondo didn't believe him at first. Then he followed Keeno to his home and saw his parents. He saw that Zolton had the blue mark that he has on his forehead. He learned that when he was young that he was taken away from his parents. Zolton, Frieda, and Keeno later move in with him and Leighton so they can be one big happy family. One day Kondo went to the orphanage to look around. He took one look at Saka and decided to adopt him. Saka after awhile started to love his new dad and family. Crush He doesn't have a crush at the moment but I'm always up for suggestions. Friends * All the PAW Patrol Pups * Ryder * Noah Family *Leighton: His owner and partner. *Keeno: His adoptive little brother *Saka: Adoptive son *Zolton: Father *Frieda: Mother Trivia *Kondo's name means "War/Battle" in African and Swahili. *Truthfully Kondo can't take any kind of bullying or harassment. He has a bit of a low temper. *Kondo loves to protect Adventure Bay even though he and Leighton rarely see any action since nothing really happens in the good town. *He is rarely seen without Leighton *He loves to watch the Lion King movies and the Lion Guard when he is off duty. *His fur mark on his forehead is passed down in his family generation to generation. It means he is supposed to become something great and good. *I came up with Kondo while rping with Chase787. *He is an Honorary Member of the PAW Patrol if they need an extra police dog on duty. *He has a Kion plushie he usally sleeps with it. Story List By Me: By Others: Collabs: Gallery Coming soon... Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animalpup's Character Category:Police Officer Category:Dutch Shepherd Category:Police Pup Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Protagonist Category:Male Pup Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Brave Pups Category:Loyal Category:Pup Category:Pups Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Honorary PAW Patrol Member